Rub A Dub Dub, Two Cheerios in a Tub
by SunnyCait
Summary: Add the childish title plus a well deserved M rating and I think you might get the point. Brittana. Fluffy/smutty/awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got bored and my muse brought me an ancient Glee Kink Meme prompt from LJ... I was unable to find it to fill it there, but you guys still win, right? Yayyyy! It somehow turned into this really long smutty yet fluffy invention so it's been broken into three parts. Here's the first! Let me know what you think. **

* * *

"I know right? And Melissa has gotten so fucking fat, like we can even lift that heifer anymore," Santana said with a harsh laugh, her cell phone pressed close to her ear, head tilted over the edge of the bathtub to avoid dropping her phone in the water.

Brittany sighed, dragging her hands through the mass of bubbles in front of her and pouting. This was supposed to be a relaxing bath, just the two of them, after yet another brutal Cheerios practice. But once the water had been run and both girls had been immersed, their backs against opposite ends of the porcelian tub, Santana's stupid phone had gone off. And of course it was Quinn, wanting to bitch about the other girls on the squad, so she had answered. Brittany had listened to them tearing down the other girls for the better part of ten minutes and was growing weary of the talk. Couldn't they have any moment just to themselves? Most of their day was spent with the Cheerios or Glee Club. This was supposed to be just for them, alone. Deciding she had enough, she had a brilliant idea.

"No, like her thighs are huge. I have no idea why Sue hasn't put her on a water-only diet," Santana went on. Brittany was giggling about something or other, so she glanced over at her girlfriend to give her a death glare. "Britt, this is Cheerios business. Can you be quiet?"

"Don't you like my tower? It's the Waffle one," Brittany said chipperly, brandishing her hands at a pile of bubbles she'd constructed to look like one of the most famous pieces of architecture in the world. Santana flicked her eyes at the "tower" and then sighed, rolling her eyes as she covered the phone's speaker with her hand.

"Eiffel Tower," Santana corrected lightly, not caring that Brittany got it wrong but knowing it was her job to make sure Brittany didn't repeat that little gem to the outside world. She furrowed her brow at the placement of Brittany's work, a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"And it looks like you made a dick out of bubbles. Total turn off." Santana turned away again, her elbows on the edge of the tub. She went straight back into her conversation with Quinn. "Just Brittany. Yeah, we're hanging out." She looked over at Brittany again; this time the blonde had made herself a bubble beard and swooped her blonde locks into a tilted mohawk.

Brittany beamed at Santana, thinking that surely her adorableness would inspire the brunette to get off the phone and spend some quality (and hopefully sexy) time with her.

"We're just doing... stuff," Santana said returning to ignoring Brittany. "Anyway. What'd you think of that pop up tuck of Fay's? She's actually getting good; I kind of hate her."

Frowning, Brittany sighed again. This was boring. A bubble bath with her girlfriend. Boring. Any time that was spent naked and was boring should probably only be when they were sleeping after sex. Then and only then was something like this allowed to happen.

Taking a look around the bathroom, she spied a rubber duck up on the shelf beside the mirror, where Mrs. Lopez kept her lotions at. She was pretty sure the duck was supposed to be a decoration, but Brittany decided to test it's functionality, stepping out of the tub momentarily to retrieve it. Santana didn't even notice, too engrossed in detailing a few tweaks on their Regionals routine to Quinn. Brittany clambered back in with the duck in hand, accidentally stepping on Santana's leg (not that she acknowledged it, still yammering on the phone). Once she was settled back in the water again, she set the duck to float in the space between her and Santana.

"Captain Ducky reporting for duty," Brittany chirped under her breath, her eyes trained on Santana's face. If Santana wasn't going to pay attention to her surroundings, well, that was her problem. She drew her hand back in the water, and with her palm sideways she swiped hard, causing a miniature wave that sent the duck straight into Santana's chest, the duck bouncing off of her breasts and tipping over head down into the water. Brittany's smile faltered when she saw the look Santana was giving her. She was pretty sure if looks could kill, she'd be dead or at least in intensive care.

"Brittany, seriously! Keep the damn duck on your side of the tub!"

Well _that_ didn't work. Brittany gave an unhappy hum, tossing the duck over onto the floor. She sat and glared at Santana, her arms folding over her chest. Since when did Santana not like to play with ducks? Seriously, who didn't like to play with ducks? Wait, the duck wasn't the point here. Santana was ignoring her for a _phone call_. A dumb phone call she could definitely continue later on, when they weren't naked and soapy in the same vicinity. Staring down Santana, her face softened.

She was so pretty out of her Cheerios uniform, and without the pony tail Sue made them wear. The ends of her hair were wet, and they clung to her skin, loose curls falling into shape on tanned skin, which reminded Brittany of those fondant vines people made to decorate cakes they made on the Food Network. She liked cake. Her eyes fell downwards, and her smile returned full gear. Santana's boobs were in plain sight, and that was always nice. They were two pretty serious forces, especially after that boob job Brittany still wasn't too sure on the reason behind. They kind of bobbed in the water, like big, round marshmallows. She pondered if cake could float for a few seconds before settling on yes as the answer.

Cake and boobs were happy thoughts, and her happy thoughts soon turned to sexy thoughts as she watched Santana react to something funny Quinn must have said, loving the way the corners of her eyes crinkled as she grinned and the obnoxious sound of her shrieking laughter. Shrieking should probably always involve her, she decided, bending at the waist and lowering her upper body into the water, still smiling.

She was done wasting time on these childish tactics: it was time to get super serious up in this tub. Giggling, she ducked her head under the water.

Santana sure noticed this, one eye brow raised as she watched the blonde delve into the water in front of her. She waited for her to re-emerge, but she didn't.

"Uh, Quinn... Listen, I'mma have to call you back... Brittany's..." Suddenly a few bubbles surfaced, and Santana's eyes flew open wide. "I'm pretty sure she's drowning. Okaybye."

She flung the phone off in some direction she couldn't identify in her panic, reaching for Brittany's shoulders and bringing her up out of the water, giving her a little shake as she did so. Brittany sputtered a few times as she came up and her arms flailed, and Santana fumbled for words, her disbelief at what had just happened too great for speech at that point.

"What were you doing?" she finally asked, almost shrieking. "Are you trying to kill yourself in the fucking bathtub? You're not a frickin' mermaid, we've gone over and over this! You, human! Breathing under water, bad!"

"Well, it's not like they showed Ariel trying to go down on Prince Eric in the movie so I was kind of just going it on my own there," Brittany replied, recovering from her momentary lapse in judgement. She had no idea how mermaids did this sort of thing, but it must take some special training. She couldn't even _find _Santana once her head was underwater. On the plus side, she did get her girlfriend shrieking after all. It was close enough to a win.

"Oh Brittany." Santana sighed heavily, drawing Brittany into a hug and resting her chin on her shoulder, shaking her head slightly. Sometimes she wondered how she didn't have a head full of grey hairs thanks to her best friend.

"You weren't paying attention to me; I had to do something," Brittany lamented, blinking back what Santana knew were mock tears meant to make her feel bad. It was kind of cute, and she _did_ regret putting off Brittany time for stupid crap. The girl did almost kill herself trying to get her to notice her. She kissed Brittany softly before pulling away, a mischievious look on her face as she crinkled her nose at her girlfriend.

"Since neither one of us are mermaids, and never will be..." She looked at the other girl pointedly, and Brittany nodded in defeat, unhappily agreeing. "And I was kind of a dick ignoring you for Cheerios stuff, I'll show you how we can still do... that... in the tub. Fair?"

"Very fair!" Brittany agreed wholeheartedly. Her eyes stung a bit, so she rubbed them uselessly, finding it didn't help at all. "My eyeballs are burned."

"It's the bubbles, baby. During your near death experience you must have gotten some in your eyes," Santana explained, grabbing a washcloth off the side of the tub and running the faucet, dampening the rag with fresh water.

She leaned Brittany back against the edge of the tub and carefully began to wipe at her face, removing the soap residue from around her eyes.

"Better?" she asked, folding the washcloth and laying it back where she got it from.

"Much. Now about this non-mermaid tub sex thing..." Brittany's face was broken out into a grin, and Santana had to laugh. She was incorrigable, to say the least.

Santana adjusted herself so that she was sitting on her haunches, and she grabbed Brittany's legs, dragging the blonde's bottom half up and resting it on her thighs, her long legs a tangle behind Santana as they wrapped around her waist. Brittany giggled, excited to see how Santana was going to work this out. Brittany's mound was above water level, only just slightly. Santana decided it was probably enough, and lowered her mouth to her girlfriend's center, her eyes flicking up to Brittany's face.

Brittany's eyes were closed; despite wanting to see how this was done, her eyes still burned a little and it felt better to keep them shut. But she could definitely feel what was going on, and she gave a little squeal as she realized that Santana's mouth was near her core, the ache living there was almost too much, rivaling the burn in her eyes.

Soon her eyes were forgotten as Santana's tongue was released from her mouth, trailing up and down the hairless cleft between Brittany's legs, just barely grazing the parts of Brittany that were throbbing for attention.

"I almost drowned myself for you, and you tease me?" Brittany asked in a breathy whine, her legs tightening around Santana, the muscles of her thighs pressing in on Santana's hips.

Knowing perfectly well what she was doing, Santana kept on, running her tongue up Brittany's part, for a mere second hovering over her clit before continuing upwards, over her pubic bone and towards her belly button, up futher until her mouth was between Brittany's breasts, then up more, Brittany's arms stretching over the side of the tub in anticipation, realizing where this was going.

Pressing her lips into the soft skin of her girlfriend's underarms, Santana happily lingered there for a few long moments, knowing it was one of Brittany's biggest turn ons. She didn't indulge often, what with all the dancing and rigourous cheerleading routines they did almost every day, but they were in a bathtub, so it was probably safe.

Brittany moaned at her touch, delighting in such a rarely given pleasure. Santana was always amused by how vocal Brittany was, and with an expectant giggle started working her way back down the blonde's body, tender kisses in a cascade over her smooth torso. She ended up where she started, except this time she didn't mess around.

"Don't forget who had to save your ass," Santana replied, a throaty chortle escaping her lips before they met Brittany's awaiting core.

Automatically Brittany reached her hands down, twisting her fingers in Santana's dark tresses, massaging her scalp as Santana set to work, her tongue sliding and gliding through her folds, flicking her clit rapidly each time she moved upwards. Soon her head was bobbing furiously, and Brittany was completely unable to help herself, panting and moaning, vocalizing the pleasure she was feeling from her girlfriend's expert ministrations.

Santana doubled her efforts as Brittany's hips started to twitch, feeling the muscles in her backside jerk against her thighs.

"Is that good? Do you like it?" Santana asked hurriedly, her voice husky from lust, returning right back to what she was doing. She already knew Brittany was enjoying herself, if the trembling quake of every muscle in her body was any indication.

"Oh god, yes, Santana, yes," Brittany keened in reply. The brunette now had her lips firmly attached to her clit, tapping against it with the tip of her tongue as she sucked, making muffled kissy noises as she did so. "Fuck, Santana! I'm too close, too close!"

Brittany had learned quickly from their first forays into sexy time together that she should never say she was almost finished unless she wanted the experience to come to an end. It was always better if she let Santana make her body wait, since Santana was the absolute best at making her body writhe and blurring her vision. And that was before the orgasm.

At Brittany's utterance, Santana pulled back, releasing Brittany's clit and kissing upwards, Brittany leaning up to catch her mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Thank you, thank you," Brittany moaned against her girlfriend's lips, her hands cupping Santana's face and allowing her to kiss her harder, tasting herself on the brunette's tongue. She leaned back a little bit and smiled. "I taste sweet."

"You always do, baby," Santana retorted with a smirk. "Are you ready to let me have some more?"

Brittany nodded, grinning widely, the momentary reprieve all she needed to regain control over herself. Santana trailed a hand down the taut expanse of her abdomen, stopping at the juncture between the blonde's legs. With her pointer and middle fingers she parted her folds, exposing Brittany's inner workings to her eager mouth. She probed around gently inside, her tongue searching her cavern for that sweet spot. Finding it easily, she earned herself another flood of wetness and a guttural moan from the girl underneath her mouth.

This satiated her thirst but inflamed her hunger for winning further favor with the blonde, moans just not cutting it any more. Removing her mouth and slipping her thumb into her girlfriend, she let out a shuddering breath from her own want and desire burning between her legs.

"Help me out here, Britt," Santana said breathily, scooting backwards in the tub and pulling Brittany along with her, her thumb still burried inside the blonde.

To keep herself from falling back, Brittany stuck her arms out behind her with her weight supported on her hands, elevating her hips upward into Santana's hand. Those years of dance and Cheerios sure paid off as far as flexibility went.

Santana gave a heavy sigh, her hips twitching involuntarily as she stared down.

"Oh, fuck me..." she whispered in awe, biting her bottom lip to hold back a whine.

With Brittany fully exposed out of the water, her sex was clearly visible to Santana. It wasn't often they had sex in the light, and it was even less often they were in a position to where she could watch her own handiwork. The sight of Brittany swollen and throbbing, pulsing around her digit made her breath catch in her throat and caused a twinge in her own sex. Bringing her fingertips together, she swirled them experimentally around Brittany's clit, her thumb pushing in further as she resiled her wrist, a satisfying, wet babble from Brittany's sopping center as she moved her entire hand.

"Santana, don't stop," Brittany whimpered, her hips rolling and jerking as Santana went on, speeding up her pace but never becoming frenzied, her movements methodical and rhythmic. She had no intention of ending Brittany's experience, and continued on with constant prodding from her girlfriend.

"Keep going, keep going..."

Her urgent whispering gave way to gasps and shortened breaths, pushing her pelvis upwards into Santana, desperate for friction as her own body secreted more lubrication.

Chancing a blow to the nose, Santana dipped her head down and sucked the fluid away, lapping it up as quickly as she could so that she could gain better traction, increasing the enjoyment for her partner and then pulling away again, watching Brittany's body react.

Brittany groaned in appreciation, recovering the sensation that had been lost temporarily and shortly after let out a squeal. Santana knew it was almost time, Brittany's eyes squeezing tightly shut and her mouth hanging open, and she reached her other hand down to touch herself as she continued pleasing Brittany, her own need too much to ignore as the blonde climaxed, jumping and jerking over the tops of her thighs and under her hand.

As Brittany screeched her name, Santana thrust in a few more times, circling their clits in unison harder and slowly letting up until Brittany stopped moving, the muscles around Santana's thumb still quivering as she tried to rebound. With a satisfied grin she withdrew her hands from between Brittany's legs and her own. She then laid them over the tops of the blonde's thighs, massaging milky skin until Brittany's breathing returned to normal, her eyes opening halfway as she smiled lopsidedly at the brunette.

"Your turn?" Brittany husked, reaching a hand to wrap around the back of Santana's neck, pulling her forward so she could kiss her, nipping soflty along her jawline.

Santana nodded hurriedly, every fiber of her being wanting Brittany to be touching her the way she knew only she could. As much as Santana was an expert at Brittany's body, Brittany knew as much if not more about hers.

"Good." Brittany moved away, gently pulling herself back and off of Santana's lap. She got on her knees, and took both of Santana's hands in hers, rubbing the backs of them with her thumbs.

"Now stand up."

* * *

**A/N 2: Shall we go on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nanananana! Glad you're enjoying. Let me know how this chapter goes! **

* * *

Admittedly it took more effort for Brittany to stand, still reeling from her orgasm, but she managed, bringing Santana up with her. With her foot, Brittany pulled the plug in the bathtub, letting out the water. When Santana gave her an odd look, Brittany just shrugged noncommitally.

"It was cold anyway," she explained as she started the faucet anew, turning the middle spigot to activate the shower. They both gave a gasp as cold water hit them, calming as it raised in temperature, raining on them in a heavy downpour. Brittany pulled Santana closer, nuzzling her cheek as the brunette's arms raised luxuriously, coming down to rest on Brittany's shoulders, her hands grasping each other behind the blonde's neck.

The warm water and Brittany's tender advances creating a happy buzz within her, Santana sighed contentedly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to; I know you're probably tired..." Santana mused softly, tilting her chin towards the ceiling so Brittany could kiss down the length of her neck, following the curve of her shoulders and back again. She would more than happily settle for canoodling under the spray of the shower, but Brittany shook her head slightly.

"Nuh uh. I'm fine."

As if to prove it, she slid her hands down Santana's sides, and gripping her firmly by the hips she hoisted her up, slamming her back against the shower wall. Automatically Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist, her ankles locking onto each other as she squeezed, unsure if Brittany could truly handle her weight or not. But Brittany had no issue, pressing their bodies even closer together as she managed to use the shower wall for leverage.

Santana leaned back slightly so she could brace herself between Brittany and the wall, and after a few seconds of making sure she wasn't going to fall, she laughed.

"We haven't done this in a long time," she commented, hands resting on Brittany's shoulders, smiling excitedely at her.

"Not much time for inventive sex any more," Brittany said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Santana chuckled, Brittany leaning in to capture a breast in her mouth, tongue laving generously around her nipple.

"We'll have to make more time, won't we?" Santana said beathlessly, finding a surge in the ache between her legs as Brittany worked her over, her stiffened nipple like a plaything to Brittany's tongue, gasping softly as she rolled it between her lips.

"I didn't forget about you," Brittany drawled, parting from one breast only to move to the other, repeating her actions on this one, causing Santana's back to arch slightly, mindful that if she wasn't careful she'd fall on her ass. That seemed of little consequence as Brittany carried on, sucking and teasing Santana's chest until she couldn't take it any more.

"Brittany, stop playing around," Santana tried to order, but her inability to draw a proper breath made her sound less in control, and Brittany merely giggled against her soft flesh.

"Do what now?" Brittany teased, and Santana could feel her wrinkling her nose and smiling as she flattened her tongue across one hardened peak, a hand reaching up to palm the other gently.

"Get to it," Santana managed to growl, but Brittany felt no need to speed herself along. Eventually she could tell Santana was at the end of her rope, her back arching more and more, pushing her breasts into Brittany's face.

"Come on, tiger," Brittany said playfully, one hand still gripping Santana's upper thigh and the other reaching for the shower head. Santana raised an eyebrow at her, eyes narrowing dangerously at her girlfriend.

"What are you doing?"

Brittany fumbled with the head, trying to wrest it off of the hose it was screwed on to. After watching her for a few moments Santana gave in with a sigh, undoing it and getting rewarded with a spray of water in the mouth. Sputtering, she glared.

"This seems stupid."

Ignoring her, Brittany took the hose from Santana's hands and adjusted herself slightly, slipping it between their bodies and angling it so that the stream of water hit her clit, causing Santana to inhale sharply through clenched teeth in surprise.

"Still stupid?" Brittany chuckled, watching Santana's face contort with a mixture of pleasure and pain, the water pressure too much for her to take at once but hitting her in exactly the right spot. Brittany noted her discomfort and pulled the hose back, the more air it had to travel through lessening the intensity of the stream.

"There, right there," Santana moaned, her head tilted back against the shower wall, her chest heaving with each shallow breath she managed to draw into her lungs.

Listening intently, attuning herself to Santana's whimpers and yelps, Brittany grinned, stopping her hand about chin height and watching the jet of water part Santana's folds on it's own, revealing her clit.

Because she wanted nothing more than to bring her legs together, to add to her own pleasure, Santana's calves and thighs were tightening around Brittany's hips in an almost excrutiating vise like grip. Brittany knew one way to combat that, and adjusted her footing properly. Wrapping the hand on Santana's hip around the brunette's ass and pushing her further up the wall, she was able to finger her entrance from behind, eliciting another shocked sob from her girlfriend's throat.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but I love it," Santana keened sharply, shuddering as Brittany dove three fingers inside of her. "Fuck!"

"Oh so we like this?"

"We like it a lot," Santana said hurriedly, feeling herself clench around Brittany's fingers, as if willing her to start moving them. Brittany obliged her silent request, drawing her fingers out and plunging them back in.

"Harder!"

Not wanting to ignore the obvious need Santana was feeling, Brittany starting driving her digits in and out of Santana as fast as she could, but Santana wasn't satisfied, biting her lip as she groaned, her next words echoing around the bathroom as she shouted.

"Deeper, Britt!"

Brittany was used to getting yelled at, it happened almost every day, but she was perplexed as to why Santana's loud cries excited her more than anything else. Of course she was burried far inside of her most important part at that moment, so that probably had a lot to do with it.

Not wanting to disappoint, she called upon what strength she had to bounce Santana, tan skin scraping against the shower wall, the descent back down pushing Brittany in even deeper. She was rewarded with a loud "_Fuck_!" from the mouth of her girlfriend, the word tumbling out brokenly.

She did it again, and pretty soon Santana picked up on their pace and was aiding her own motion, arching as Brittany shoved her upwards. Her hands lay flat on the shower wall, trying to grip smooth tile as Brittany carried on, heaving her up off of her hands and bringing her back down, barreling her digits in with force neither of them had experienced before.

It wasn't long at all before Santana was sent over the edge, a violent thrash of limbs and almost deafening screams tearing from her throat that reverberated throughout the entire house. It was too much for Brittany, weary from the effort of holding Santana up and then the frantic bouncing, and together they fell into a heap into the bathtub, narrowly avoiding injury as they collaped in a tangled mess of limbs, the shower hose spraying wildly as it swung around.

Struggling to catch her breath, Santana reached out with a hand and hit the spigot, the water now running from the faucet and the hose hanging limply. She leaned forward into Brittany, her arms wrapping around her neck and her forehead resting on her sternum, chin tucked into her own chest as she fought for air, Brittany doing the same with her head tilted upwards, gasping.

"You... good?" Brittany squeaked out after a few minutes, flinging one arm over her face and swallowing hard. Her hand snaked to Santana's back, resting on the small dip above her rear, fingers twitching.

"Ughhmm."

Santana's unintelligable response suited the blonde just fine, unable to form her own words well enough anyway. This was the kind of thing she missed, these breathless, speechless moments. This was a little bit on the extreme of that, since now Brittany was feeling a little light headed, but all the same, it was wonderful. And far, far better than any sex mermaids could be capable of, that's for sure.

They rested for a good fifteen minutes or so before Santana stood, helping Brittany up as well and restarting the shower. When Brittany's eyes widened, afraid that Santana was going to want to repeat that rather aerobic event so soon, Santana chuckled.

"Relax, Britt. Let's get cleaned up and fucking go to bed already," Santana suggested, and Brittany nodded her head, admittedly a little relieved that Santana wasn't ready to go another round.

The brunette reached for body wash and after lathering it in her hands a little bit, started to work them over her girlfriend's body while facing her, starting with her arms and working her way down. Brittany giggled when Santana hit ticklish spots, and Santana chuckled in response, laying soft kisses on the jutting bone of her collar. This was the part Santana missed, just being able to take the time to be with one another.

"About earlier... When you said there was no time anymore..." Santana said softly, placing a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips before carrying on, hands sliding smoothly over Brittany's firm stomach. "We'll fix that, okay?"

"Promise?" Brittany asked, following Santana's lead and soaping up her girlfriend, unable to resist a small squeeze to her ass as her hands skated over it on their way down Santana's back. Santana laughed, nodding.

"I promise. Let's start sometime soon... I kind of owe you big for what you just did with this shower head."

In fact her entire sex ached from over stimulation, which, while in the heat of the moment had felt more than wonderful, but now it was just a dull pain between her legs, and she was unable to bring them together all the way. Brittany sensed her discomfort, slipping a hand to cup her girlfriend's sex, very gently massaging her outer lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to hurt afterwards..."

"It's a nice hurt, Britt," Santana assured, taking Brittany's chin in her hand and tilting the blonde's face upwards so she could kiss her. "Next time though let's remember to use a buffer or something."

"Do you think they'd allow that at a Chinese restaurant?" Brittany questioned, her hands now running over mocha colored flesh to rid it of it's lather, moving out of the way of the shower's spray so that it hit Santana's skin, rivulets of soap streaming down Santana's legs. Santana ignored the question, simply sighing.

Once they were sufficiently rinsed off, Santana hopped out first, fetching them towels and each girl hurriedly dried the other, giggling and goosing each other randomly, sneaking in quick, childish kisses as they did so.

"Sooooo..." Brittany said softly, a tinkle in her voice that let Santana know she was up to something. "Your parents aren't going to be home tonight... You wanna hang around the house naked?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do," Santana agreed automatically, her enthusiasm delighting Brittany. She clapped her hands gleefully and grinned.

"Yay! Naked times with Santana!" she said in a sing-song voice, causing Santana to laugh. She wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind, squeezing the blonde playfully.

"I _do _owe you... You want to make good on that?"

Brittany mulled this over for a split second.

"Fo sho."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dear OP of this prompt: So happy you found the story and that you enjoyed it! To everyone else... Glad you liked it, too! :D And now for your last installment. :)**

"The dresser," Santana muttered, walking forward with Brittany still in her arms, stopping when the tops of Brittany's thighs met the hard wood surface of her bedroom dresser.

Snaking a hand up the blonde's back she pushed gently until Brittany was bent over it, her breasts pooling against the smooth surface. Santana curved herself along Brittany's back, her own chest pressed firmly against it as her hands reached to stroke the sides of her girlfriend's breasts. Brittany mewled, crying out softly in reaction to the feather light touch.

With one hand Santana moved Brittany's hair off to the side of her neck, laying soft kisses on the exposed skin, while the other trailed down her spine and over the curve of her ass. She parted her own legs slightly before reaching between Brittany's, the taller girl automatically shifting her stance so as to give Santana better access.

With her legs placed further apart, Santana could easily fit a hand between them, her fingers stroking up and down slick wetness, coating themselves in Brittany's fluids. Lightly massaging her girlfriend's outer folds between her thumb and curled index finger, Santana let out a moan.

Almost nothing turned her on more than knowing Brittany was ready for her, that the blonde was anticipating her every move.

"Santana, you're mean, you know that?" Brittany said breathily, her rhetorical question only heightening Santana's arousal.

"Mean to you? Never. How could my hands on you ever be mean?"

She planted her kisses along Brittany's neck and the tops of her shoulder more firmly, lightly sucking at her pulse point when she ran across it as her mouth roamed. Fingers traced Brittany's entrance, delighting in the moistness found there and the ease in which they moved through the folds, the heat of Brittany's center almost burning her. She near thrust in at that exact moment, her desire to be inside her girlfriend increasing the longer she made her wait.

"San, please," Brittany begged, her voice barely audible through her light pants.

"Say it," Santana whispered, edging her finger tips closer to Brittany's opening before darting them away, drawing them up her folds and just barely grazing her clit. Brittany gasped, her hips jerking back against Santana.

"I'm yours."

As soon as the words left Brittany's mouth, Santana gave in willingly, plunging digits inside. She loved this, loved being able to be the primary reason for every good feeling Brittany could possibly experience.

Gasping at the sudden intrusion, Brittany jutted her hips back and then rocked forward into the dresser, hitting the top of her slit against the edge.

"God, you feel so good," Brittany groaned as Santana moved her fingers with expert timing, happily making Brittany squirm and grind into the dresser.

"You're so fucking hot, I love being inside of you, my fingers deep..." Santana breathed between kisses, now harder than before.

Brittany let out a groan and Santana worked her fingers faster, and bucked her hips experimentally. The sudden intake of breath from Brittany and the tightening around her fingers let her know it was okay, and she did it again, pressing Brittany's sex against the hard wood again.

"Oh god, god, Santana... That, do that," Brittany whined, her hips moving from side to side slightly as she squared up her stance.

Once she was more stable, Santana bucked again, thrusting her fingers in deeper and retracting them as she let Brittany's hips rebound off the edge of the dresser. Before the next charge of her pelvis, she paused to open the blonde's folds further, exposing her clit to the mahogany, a more direct way to stimulate the sensitive bundle of nerves. Again she sent Brittany forward, and Brittany cried out sharply.

"Shit!"

The pair were lucky that the dresser was already backed against a wall as they continued on, Santana's hips sending Brittany's colliding into it at a fevered pace, both gasping and moaning at their newfound position.

Glancing up at the mirror attached to the piece of furniture they were using as a sexual device, Santana did a full body shudder. Good lord, was her girlfriend perfect, mouth hanging slightly agape and entire body flushed. She nibbled on the outer shell of Brittany's ear, the entire time watching them in the mirror, bodies rocking in perfect sync with each other.

"Slow down," Santana said quietly, her unoccupied hand flattening across the blonde's stomach, urging her to take it down a notch. Brittany went with it, breathing hard and whimpering lowly, her body flinching.

Santana set their pace again, pressing Brittany into the dresser and then slowly rotating her hips, rubbing the blonde's sex against it at a torpid speed. Brittany's head fell back onto Santana's shoulder, but Santana shook her head, nudging her cheek with her nose.

"Look."

Brittany did as she said, watching her own breasts bob and jiggle as Santana moved her pelvis in agonizing circles. Her eyes trailed up to see Santana's face, eyes hooded with lust and a lazy smirk on her face. She leaned in to whisper into Brittany's ear, Brittany's breath catching slightly, her eyes locked with Santana's in the mirror.

"Have you ever seen anything more gorgeous?" Santana asked in a soft voice, her tone loving and slightly proud. Her fingers were still working themselves in and out of Brittany's body, but at the sight of her exposed clit in the mirror, Santana sank the hand on Brittany's stomach lower, pressing the pad of her index finger to the nub.

Brittany let out a low moan, her eyes closing. Santana took it away, lifting her finger off of the bundle, nodding towards the mirror again.

"No, look. Look at yourself. You're so beautiful, do you see that?" she husked, ghosting soft kisses down Brittany's jaw.

Brittany looked, but saw nothing but Santana, her sleek form molding against hers, hair tossed over her shoulders and Brittany's alike, her face confident and full of pride as she overlooked their reflections, obviously enjoying the view. Santana's grace and prowess were all she could see in that mirror, and the love reflected in her eyes almost made Brittany tear up.

"_You're_ beautiful," she murmered back, turning her face to meet Santana's and kissing her tenderly, drawing her into a disarmingly deep and sweet lip lock.

They went on like that for awhile, Santana slowly rotating their hips as one body, thumping against Brittany's clit with one hand while the fingers on the other probed inside of her deeply. Santana kept her eyes trained on Brittany's in the mirror the entire time, bringing her girlfriend to a creeping climax.

When she came it wasn't loud or hurried, but soft and calm, her body shuddering gently. She reclined against Santana's chest, her head lolling against her shoulder. Santana delivered chaste kisses as she came down, and once Brittany had rode out her orgasm, led her to the bed and flopped down, spent.

"That was amazing," Brittany whispered, snuggling against Santana, the brunette's back against her chest. Santana nodded and swallowed hard, her eyes closing sleepily.

She was kept awake by Brittany reaching around her waist, wading just inside of her body, two fingers together and moving effortlessly over the smooth stretch of muscle. She was very carefully avoiding Santana's clit, much to the brunette's relief, still aching at her core from earlier.

Besides, Santana understood this was hardly sexual at this point, both of them too exhausted to continue on, but rather a display of intimacy, Brittany feeling her and enjoying being this close to her girlfriend. Both of them found the fluid strokes relaxing, and Brittany hummed happily into Santana's neck, laying sweet kisses along her jugular, her movements growing more languid as they both became drowsier.

"I love you, Britt," Santana said softly, her voice heavy.

"I love you, too," the blonde replied, kissing the back of Santana's head gently. "More often."

Santana chuckled, knowing exactly what Brittany meant in her post-sex haze.

"Definitely."

Eventually Santana drifted off first, Brittany's hand still between her legs. Santana shifted slightly closer in her sleep, causing Brittany to sigh happily, a sleepy smile on her face.

"I win."


End file.
